Un baile en medio de la guerra
by SiremBlack
Summary: Se sabe que Voldemort ha regresado y se preparan los cuidados y estrategias necesarias para la gran lucha... para liberar tensiones se prepara un baile, algunas revelaciones se daran en medio de situaciones adversas
1. Inquietudes

No puedo concentrarme... creo que dejaré esto para luego, simplemente mi mente no quiere colaborar conmigo. Cierro los ojos y dejo escapar aire, luego ubico mis manos sobre mis sienes. No me duele la cabeza, ni siento malestares... bueno no físicos, al menos.

Todo el día, desde que Dumbledore lo anunció, la idea no ha dejado de rondar mi cabeza. Estoy de acuerdo con McGonagall: no estamos en tiempos de bailes; pero por otro lado, Dumbledore tiene razón, días difíciles se acercan, un baile no vendría mal. No deben tardar, en fin, yo con mucha tarea que hacer, y sin concentración. Trato inútilmente de avanzar algo... ¡no consigo concentrarme!

No puedo creerlo. ¿Es que tanto ha marcado él en mi vida? Ni yo misma puedo reconocerme. He cambiado mucho, muchísimo, gracias a ellos... a él. No fue fácil de llevar en un principio, esbozo una sonrisa mientras recuerdo aquellos tiempos en que lo conocí... pareciese que nunca íbamos a congeniar, es que era tan revoltoso! Siempre buscando por problemas, él y su amigo, grandes cómplices, siempre ellos dos metiéndose donde no debían y causándonos problemas!

Aunque debo admitir que a las primeras estaba un poco más interesada por Harry... vaya chico! Cuanta temple y seguridad!... me impresionó... Después, en segundo, Malfoy se puso más pesado de lo habitual, y, bueno, Ron estaba ahí. Hasta entonces yo era un poco... ¿débil?, bueno no creo que esa fuera la palabra, ¿sensible?, sí quizás eso esté mejor. Creo que adquirí un poco de su arrojo, porque... - Otra vez sonrío - en otros tiempos, de no haberlo conocido, no creo que me haya enfrentado a Malfoy en tercero, no haber hecho esos disparates: rompí un montón de reglas, más de lo habitual! Mismo curso en que nuestra amistad peligró... pero es que es tan terco!

Hasta entonces lo estimaba como un gran amigo, pero caí en la sorpresa que era mucho más que eso cuando vino la linda veela-francesa... sí, sentí celos, muchos celos! Trataba de disimularlos, pero a veces se me hacía notorio, suerte que él sea un poco despistado... y creo que es eso, lo que en un tiempo detestaba de él, lo que más me atrae ahora. No obstante logró ser prefecto... eso fue un bombazo! Realmente, no sé cómo pude contenerme el correr hacia él, abrazarlo y besarlo! De todas maneras, si lo hubiera hecho, hoy no podría verle a la cara, moriría de vergüenza!... Pero – sonrío otra vez, con más ganas que antes – de todas maneras, lo hice, no como hubiera querido, pero le di un beso en la mejilla. Me hubiera gustado ver su rostro, saber si aquel beso había significado algo para él... pero no pude, no podía permitirle el verme sonrojada! Ni él ni Harry! Me di media vuelta y me perdí con la multitud.

¡Merlín! ¡Cómo lo quiero! Y ahora con lo del baile... el baile... de acordarme vuelvo a encontrarme con esos sentimientos de hace dos años... celos, enojo, celos, resentimiento, celos... y más celos... Qué tanto veía en ella! Siempre me tuvo frente a él pero nunca me tomó en cuenta! Tonto!....Demonios! Cuantas ganas de agarrarlo a cachetadas y decirle reacciona! Sin embargo, tampoco iba a ser chica de ultimo recurso, eso jamás! Me albergaba en la biblioteca por lo del PEDDO, pero en verdad mi pensamiento cada cinco minutos era para maldecir a Ron por su estupidez y ceguera. Fue así que, sin darme cuenta, encontré la forma perfecta de devolvérsela, y al doble... Victor Krum... nunca fue mi objetivo el usarlo, porque bajo esa expresión hosca, había un chico muy amable, me cae muy bien, pero inevitablemente ese fue el resultado. Y las consecuencias de ese resultado: "Hermione Granger Mujer Fatal" – hago una mueca – Tuvimos una bronca terrible...pero le dejé muy en claro que me invitara antes que nadie en el próximo baile... – mi rostro se entristece – Pero no lo ha hecho...

Ni bien Dumbledore lo anunció, él se dio la vuelta hacia mí y abrió la boca para decir algo, yo estaba totalmente sorprendida, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente en contra de mi voluntad. Que decepcionante fue cuando lo que salió de su boca no fue la invitación al baile, sino '¿que nos toca a la primera clase?'. Espero que no se haya tomado a mal el que yo le haya dicho, o mas bien, gritado, que se fijara en su horario. Incluso Harry notó la aspereza de mi voz. Estaba tan molesta con él, pero más conmigo misma, me había dejado llevar.

El sol ha muerto y el retrato se abre, ahí vienen. Por lo visto las prácticas de quidditch han sido muy agotadoras. No he ido a verlos por hacer mis tareas, pero no las he hecho! Mejor cierro mis libros, les diré que ya lo tengo terminado, creo que lo haré por la noche, si es que puedo concentrarme...

-Hola chicos! ¿Y que tal va el entrenamiento? – ella los saluda

-Ah, bueno, de no ser por que nuestro guardián tenía la cabeza en otro lado, hubiera ido muy bien – informó Harry, Ron lo miró de mala gana – ¡Sólo atrapaste ocho de veinte!

-Ay Harry, pero Ron no tiene la culpa – Ginny tenía la expresión seria, aunque se sabía muy bien que era todo lo contrario – Lo que pasa es que él...

-¡Ginny! – la interrumpió Ron sonrojándose levemente – Sólo... yo... iré a tomar un baño – dijo cortantemente, se puso de pié y se dirigió a las escaleras de los chicos.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Hermione algo confundida, Ginny la miró algo divertida, luego miró a Harry y compartieron una sonrisa

-En herbología cortó las ramas en vez de raíces, en transformación no pudo convertir una simple rana en plato – Hermione asentía, ella había estado en la misma clase – En adivinación, bueno ahí nunca se puede ver nada... el hecho es que ahora no ha jugado nada bien... hoy ha estado en otra – terminó de explicar Harry – Todo el día!

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de porqué? ¿Te ha dicho algo? – Hermione preguntó con curiosidad, Ginny ahogó unas risas, iba a decir algo, pero Ron bajaba por las escaleras

-Iré a los baños de prefectos... vienes Harry?

-Sip, espérame un momento – subió a los dormitorios, luego se reunió con Ron y se dirigieron al retrato.

-Ten cuidado de no perderte en el camino, Ron, no te vayas a meter en un closet – lo molestó Ginny, Ron se sonrojó más y Harry empezó a reírse.

-¿Y eso? – Hermione preguntó entre divertida y desconcertada

-Bueno, digamos que Ron tenía que ponerse el uniforme de quidditch, y tenía que entrar a un cuarto de cambio, pero en vez de eso, entró al depósito de escobas... – Ginny soltó aire en señal de desaprobación, pero luego se vio envuelta en una ola de risas.

-No. Puedo. Creerlo. – Hermione no sabía si reírse o no.

-Ah, no es nada, sólo es por lo del baile. Ya se le pasará. Uno no se la puede pasar distraído todo el tiempo... – su rostro empezaba a verse preocupado – que bueno que no tendremos que jugar hasta después del dichoso baile – Ginny se puso de pie con algo de dificultad – Que cansada estoy! Necesito un baño y a descansar… vienes conmigo?

-No, creo que no… aun tengo tareas por hacer – Hermione respiro profundo antes de cambiar de idea – pero… sabes? Creo que no me caería mal un baño, incluso podría ayudarme a concentrarme más, vamos por las toallas, iremos al baño de prefectos.

Ginny sonrió y asintió, ambas subieron a sus dormitorios. Algo rondaba la cabeza de Hermione… Ron está distraído por lo del baile… será posible que les pase lo mismo a ambos? … No, mejor no hacerse falsas ilusiones. Con un último suspiro, Hermione salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Ginny.

---

--

-

O OMC!!! De regreso otra vez!! ) holas!! Como están? Yo super contenta de regresar a este mundo (Fiction! Fiction! Fictionn!!) nn espero les guste esta historia, es que tanto tiempo alejada de lo que es escribir, como que una pierde la habilidad u.u' en fin, espero ir recobrando poco a poco lo que he ido dejando de lado … yeah! :D

Dedicado a: Polly, amiga!! Tantas veces te he fallado!... pero al fin puedo compensarte con este fiction, tarde, pero aquí está… espero que te guste, ahora se pondrá más interesante ;)

Se me cuidan, saludos… y gracias por dedicar su tiempo a este fiction.

Thanx!!!


	2. Decisiones

Lo único que quiero es ir al baile con ella, y solamente con ella. Pero… me aceptaría? A lo mejor hasta ya tiene pareja, y es que es tan linda. No, no puede ser, recién lo anunciaron hoy¡Nadie puede habérseme adelantado!... Pero tengo… tengo… no sé qué tengo. Me siento un tonto pues ni me fijé en ella para el baile anterior, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en tenerla cerca de mí, abrazar su cintura y admirar el brillo de esos ojos castaños al compás de una pieza de baile. ¡Sería perfecto! Pero, qué si me dice que no… además con ello le estaría dando la razón.

Mis manos juguetean con las burbujas perfumadas de colores, viendo en el interior de cada burbuja el recuerdo de Hermione hace un par de años, me pregunto si irá con la misma túnica, se veía hermosa, quizás no lo noté en esos momentos debido a los celos que sentía… sí, sentí muchos celos, rabia, odiaba a ese búlgaro con todas mis fuerzas y también la odié a ella por haber ido con él. ¿Para que engañarme? No la odiaba, solo estaba herido y celoso. Desearía volver a verla con ese mismo traje dando vueltas en un salón de baile, pero esta vez entre mis brazos.

De pronto se me viene otro pensamiento y sonrío sarcásticamente, no creo que lleve esa misma túnica… Ginny para cambiando de trajes, supongo Hermione también. Esa extraña costumbre que tienen las chicas, parece que no soportan lucir lo mismo. Bueno, cualquier túnica que lleve se le verá muy bien. Aunque con esa túnica se veía como una diosa.

Quiero que sea mi pareja, tenerla solo una noche cerca de mi, ya que no creo que pueda tenerla por siempre. Y claro¿quién va a fijarse en alguien como yo? Integrante de una familia numerosa y con poco dinero, sólo lo necesario para poder vivir y estudiar. Además ni soy bueno en los estudios, siempre ando en problemas y no juego bien al quidditch. Apuesto a que si ella tuviera que elegir entre Harry y yo… eligiría a Harry. Veo mi rostro triste en esta burbuja, la soplo y ésta flota hasta posarse en la cabeza de Harry. Lo miro pensando en que si al menos tuviera una pequeña porción de su fortuna podría ser un pretendiente aceptable para Hermione.

"Ya deja de lamentarte, nunca irás al baile con ella si no se lo pides" Harry lanzó un chorro de agua al pensativo rostro de su amigo.

"¿Eh¿De que me hablas?" responde Ron sorprendido, saliendo de su ensimismamiento

"Herr-mio-ne" le responde imitando una voz hosca y gruesa, y esbozando una sonrisa

Ron enrojeció y trató de desviar su mirada hacia algunas burbujas, que ya estaban reflejando un color rojo encendido.

"Lo dices como si fuera fácil"

"Es fácil" le respondió acercándose un poco "sólo vas, te acercas y le dices: Hermione¿Quisieras ser mi pareja de baile? Lamento lo de hace dos años, te doy toda la razón, fui yo el estúpido, pero estaba muy celoso¡Ven conmigo por favor! No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, sólo quiero que…"

"¡Ya cállate!" le interrumpió Ron, enrojeciendo más aún y poniéndose de pié para revelar que el nivel de agua le llegaba por la cintura y le echó un chorro de agua a Harry, desatando así una guerra naval.

Ambos estaban luchando en el agua hasta que Harry resbaló y se hundió completamente, entonces cesó la lucha y Ron se sentó a su lado, para cuando Harry sacó la cabeza, vio a su amigo algo serio y pensativo.

"¿Que ocurre?" le preguntó

"¿Crees que me acepte?"

"Creo que sí" le dijo resueltamente "Es como si ella misma te lo hubiera pedido hace dos años, te pidió que la invites ¿no te das cuenta?"

"Estaba furiosa, pudo haberlo dicho sin saber lo que decía, o sin tener la intención de que se entienda así"

"No conozco a nadie más cuerda y conocedora de lo que dice que no sea Hermione, y estoy seguro que ella tuvo toda la intención de decirte que la invitaras"

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Y porqué eres tan negativo¿Porqué no se lo preguntas y sales de dudas?" Ron permaneció silencioso durante unos segundos.

"Y tu… con quién piensas ir?"

"No me cambies el tema"

"No, no me cambies de tema tú, dime con quién irás" Harry enrojeció ligeramente

"Em… aún no tengo pareja"

"Pero debes tener alguien en mente" Harry enrojeció un poco más

"Ajá… es correcto, tengo a alguien en mente, pero aún no se lo he pedido"

"Y… se puede saber de quién se trata?"

"No"

"¿Qué¿Porqué¡Harry¡Yo te he confiado mi secreto!"

"Ron, lo que te pasa con Hermione NO es un secreto" le dijo acentuando el 'no' "Todo Hogwarts lo sabe"

"¿QUÉ? Noo, tampoco exageres"

"Jajaja, está bien, no todo Hogwarts, pero al menos quienes te conocemos a ti y a Hermione"

"Entonces no me dirás quién es la afortunada, porque debes tener un séquito de chicas detrás de ti" Ron imitó una voz fina "queridísimo Harry" luego empezó a reírse como descosido.

"Tenías que recordarlo" le replicó algo incómodo, pero luego también empezó a reír "Lo más raro de todo es que de la nada salió corriendo y gritando, en parte que bueno, porque ya empezaba molestarme que venga a cada práctica de quidditch"

"¿Te molestaba? Entonces no es ella"

"¡Claro que no!" le dijo con ojos desorbitados y una cara de horror "Se me pega como un chicle, es mil veces peor que Colin… es curioso que esté en quinto curso y nunca la haya visto"

"Jaja, pues yo sí, esa chica solía andar con Ginny en su primer año, pero luego dejaron de verse" Harry sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar el nombre de Ginny "Bueno, si no me lo quieres decir, no hay problema, no insistiré"

Pasaron un momento en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el agua que corría de la boca de un león de piedra.

"¡Dímelo!" interrumpió Ron al silencio

"Jajaja, sabía que no podías resistirte… hmm… creo que sería mejor si te lo contara"

"¿Ves? Ahora hablas con cordura, no le puedes ocultar algo así a tu mejor amigo"

"Sí, claro… mucho menos si se trata de su hermana" Ron contorneó los ojos boquiabierto.

"¿Hablas de _mi pequeña _Ginny?"

"No es tan pequeña, sólo eres su mayor por unos cuantos meses"

"Casi un año" le corrigió Ron

"Es lo mismo, siguen siendo meses, no?"

"¿Y crees que lo permitiré?"

"Sip"

Ron enmudeció, y luego sacudió la cabeza como razonando algo

"Pues si, hace mucho que mi opinión dejó de importarle, si te acepta bien por ti, al menos tienes pareja segura"

"Ni creas, los bateadores andan rondándola, al igual que algunos chicos de Ravenclaw"

"¿Y qué esperas¿Qué ella te lo pida a ti?"

"Es que… no lo sé, cuando estoy a punto de pedírselo algo me enmudece y no sale nada, o sale cualquier otra cosa"

"Algo parecido me pasa con Hermione" dijo Ron apoyando su espalda contra el borde de esa pequeña piscina de burbujas "simplemente, me arden las orejas, me tiembla el estómago y digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente. No es tan fácil como pudiese parecer"

"En todo caso, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, para cuando te animes y por fin se lo pidas"

"No te burles ¿y que hay de ti?"

"Ya tengo una idea" dijo sonriente "Preocúpate por tí"

"¿No tendrás otra idea que me puedas dar?"

"¿con el trabajo que me costó hacer una? Nah, idéatelas tú solo"

"¡Maldito traidor!" dijo Ron lanzándole otros chorros de agua, Harry se defendió con otros tantos y otra vez empezó una guerra y risas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó sobresaltado mirando hacia donde creyó escuchar algún ruido, se paró en medio de las burbujas y empezó a caminar hasta una estatua de gárgola cercana, donde habían puesto sus toallas.

Pronto las risitas se hicieron más notables y detrás de una estatua salió una cabeza tímida color plateado.

"Myrtle!" exclamaron ambos, Ron instintivamente trató de cubrirse con sus manos.

"Jajaja… ¡pero si no se ve nada! Las burbujas te tapan mucho mejor que tus manos... jajaja" dijo, dando una vuelta alrededor del baño. Ron se hundió entre las burbujas hasta que sólo se podía ver de él algunos cabellos rojos.

"Myrtle¡No deberías estar espiando en los baños!" le dijo Harry, quien más que estar apenado, estaba furioso.

"¡No lo hago!" dijo ofendida "Desde que ese Swan de Ravenclaw me denunció no entro más a escondidas" y dio otra vuelta hasta parar en un cuadro donde estaba un pulpo "No creí que había alguien, y recién he llegado, además no es mi culpa que no hayan echado algún hechizo de esos que nos mantiene alejados" ahora la cabeza de Ron estaba lo suficientemente afuera, como para poder ver y respirar.

"¿Un hechizo?... ¿Cuál hechizo?" preguntó Harry extrañado

"Pues el… ¿qué, acaso no lo saben?... jajaja" Myrtle dio otras tres vueltas riendo de júbilo y terminó sentándose sobre la cabeza de la gárgola donde había asomado su cabeza "¡Todos los prefectos lo saben!... y lo usan, por eso que apenas y me asomo, a menos que no haya nadie" Ron asomó más su cabeza para poder hablar.

"Quieres decir que hay un hechizo anti-espionaje de fantasmas que todos los prefectos saben y usan, menos yo?"

"Jijiji, bueno, tu y alguno que otro más… por ejemplo ese Malfoy de Slytherin… jajajaja" Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de expresión indescriptible "Pero detesto esos baños, son escalofriantes, hay serpientes de piedra por todos lados, muy ostentosas por cierto, pero prefiero los de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, tienen una decoración mejor"

Myrtle siguió dando una que otra voltereta, buscando una posición más cómoda y dando risitas que incomodaban a Harry y Ron, quienes veían con desesperación que una a una, las burbujas iban desapareciendo.

"Tenemos que sacarla de aquí" susurró Ron, Harry asintió.

"Bueno Myrtle, si no nos vas a decir cuál es ese hechizo… em… " Harry trataba de buscar palabras amables debido a la susceptibilidad de Myrtle "Sabes, ya tenemos que salir del baño y no sería correcto que nos estuvieras viendo"

"No sería más fácil decirle: lárgate!" le susurró Ron, mientras Myrtle lo miraba con indiferencia y como un torpedo se acercó a Harry, Ron se asustó y pensó que quizás le habría escuchado. Myrtle estaba flotando a unos centímetros de las burbujas y del rostro de harry

"¡Nunca fuiste a visitarme!" le recriminó con sus ojos plateados brillantes, Harry trataba de buscar una excusa.

"La verdad, no he tenido mucho tiempo…"

"¡Mentiras!" le interrumpió Myrtle y luego empezó a llorar "Claro, nunca hay tiempo para una fantasma ¿verdad¡Pero si la hay para una oriental! Pero te digo una cosa, ella podrá llorar mucho, pero jamás lo hará como yo!" dicho esto empezó a dar algunos gemidos lastimeros.

"oh, grandioso" dijo Ron en voz baja "apuesto a que si la invitas al baile…"

"¡Shh!" lo calló Harry "Myrtle, de verdad que no he podido… emm, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que cambiarnos y…"

Pero Myrtle hizo caso omiso de las disculpas y empezó a llorar "Al menos hubieras tenido la delicadeza de asomarte. ¡Pero ni eso!" Dicho esto entró a la velocidad e un torpedo por la boca de un león.

"Cada vez está peor, sabes deberías enviarle flores" se burló Ron.

"Cállate, y ya vamos, no quiero cruzarme con otros fantasmas"

Ambos salieron del baño de burbujas y se secaron con las toallas, mirando cada esquina, temiendo que unos ojos espías se asomaran. Pero nada de eso pasó. Ya cambiados con sus respectivas pijamas se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor. Una esquina antes de llegar, Ron soltó una pregunta que provocó unas volteretas en el estómago de Harry.

"¿Y qué fue lo que le viste a mi hermana?"

"Emm… nada, sólo que es grandiosa. ¿La has visto montar esa escoba¿Has visto los movimientos que logra en sólo segundos¿Has visto el dominio que tiene sobre el aire¿Has visto…?"

"Harry" dijo Ron algo exasperado por las inesperadas respuestas "Si te gusta mi hermana sólo por cómo juega al quidditch, cometes un error… un grave error, créeme. He pasado toda mi vida con ella y debes saber que es tan grandiosa echándote maldiciones como jugando"

"Ginny n-no me gusta. Sólo digo que es increíble. Eso es todo" respondió sonrojándose a la vez que trataba de convencerse de lo que decía.

"Si tú lo dices. En todo caso, no me molestaría que ustedes, bueno, ya sabes… pero no me gustaría que sólo vieras en ella sólo una 'grandiosa' jugadora de quidditch. A pesar de todo, es una buena persona"

"Qué quieres decir con ese ¿'a pesar de todo'?"

Ron sonrió sin contestar, ya habían llegado al retrato.

"Luces chispeantes"

"Ron, no me has contestado"

"Ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para saber a lo que me refiero. Sólo que en ocasiones tiene un carácter algo especial, cuando se enfurece mejor es alejarse, y cuando tiene ganas de abrazarte igual, es mejor alejarse" dijo contorneando las cejas.

Ambos subieron las escaleras a los dormitorios, Harry pensó muy en su interior que si fuese él quien tendría que recibir un abrazo, no se alejaría por nada del mundo.

_Notas de Autora:_

Holaaa! Tanto tiempo TT y es que la imaginación se me habia secado xx pero pensé que no debería dejarlo así, más si es que me piden por msn que lo continue. Y la verdad, sorry amigos lectores por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo, pero es que he tenido mucho por hacer, claro, a veces estuve de vaga, de viaje, pero claro, si no es en mi ordenador no trabajo . y es que no puedo andar escribiendo de pc en pc.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, y muchísimas mas a quienes se dieron un tiempo de dejarme un review, es importante saber la opinión y con cuanto agrado reciben las escrituras que realizo ') prometo no demorar en la siguiente entrega.


End file.
